karakai_jouzu_no_takagi_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1/Season 2
This is the first episode of Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san 2 anime series. Characters *Nishikata *Takagi *Mina Hibino *Yukari Tenkawa *Sanae Tsukimoto *Nakai *Mano *Takao *Kimura *Hamaguchi *Tanabe-sensei Scenes Textbook (教科書) Nishikata is in class when he realizes that he doesn't have his English textbook. Takagi tells him to move his desk so he can look at hers. Instead, he decides to borrow a textbook from someone else. Takagi bets that nobody will lend him theirs. Unfortunately for Nishikata, he has no luck finding one. As such, he reluctantly moves his desk next to Takagi's. She writes in her textbook that she enjoys it when she's next to Nishikata, which flusters him. He then sees another message that says it because she likes to tease him. After reading the correct answer in the textbook, Nishikata decides to give Takagi a letter that contains a hidden message. She then gives him a letter that has her reply. It not until he reads it that he realizes that it contains a hidden message of its own. Takagi hands Nishikata another letter that says that she's happy that she received a letter from him and hopes that he does it again. Flustered, Nishikata looks to see if it contains a hidden message. Hypnotism (催眠術) Inspired by a hypnotist he saw on TV, Nishikata sits alone in class making a hypno coin. When Takagi walks in and sees what he's doing, she asks Nishikata to try it on her. After using the coin on her, he's surprised when it appears that she's hypnotized. After giving Takagi a couple of commands to see if it truly worked, Nishikata asks her what her weakness is. She replies her weakness is teasing him and her armpits. He then asks her to pick her nose. Just as she is about to do it, Nishikata has second thoughts and tries to stop her. Once this happens, Takagi reveals that she only pretended to be hypnotized. Waking Up (寝起き)' ' Mina who is tired in the hallway talking to Yukari and Sanae. She tells them that she watched a hypnotism show. As a result, she got hypnotized. Afterwards, they find out that Mina's still hypnotized. ' Skipping Stones' (水切り)' ' As they are walking home together, Nishikata complains to Takagi about how hot it is and suggests that they head to the river. She correctly guesses that the reason why he wants to go there is to have a stone skipping contest. She tells him if he holds her hand, she'll count it as win for him, but he's too embarrassed to do it. When they arrive at the river, Nishikata decides to go first. Takagi tells him that her record is 30 skips. This revelation distracts him long enough where he messes up his throw. She then reveals that her actual record is only three skips, which is the exactly number she gets when it's her turn. When he's given another try, Nishikata looks for a stone and inadvertently bumps into Takagi. Just as she's about to fall into the river, Nishikata grabs her hand and trade places with her, resulting in him falling instead. When they decide to go home, Takagi asks Nishikata if they held hands, which he denies. Once she leaves, however, Nishikata wonders if they truly held hands. Navigation zh:擅长捉弄(人)的高木同学第二季第1集 vi:Tập 1/Mùa 2 Category:Anime